


TFW Does a Spa Day

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @fandomnationwhore Hey if your request are open could u do a fic where tfw sudden gets like acne bumps or pimples and the reader helps them get rid of them with girl stuff, you see I have acne and I’m wearing a face mask right now to get rid of this mess on my face thank you





	TFW Does a Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @fandomnationwhore Hey if your request are open could u do a fic where tfw sudden gets like acne bumps or pimples and the reader helps them get rid of them with girl stuff, you see I have acne and I’m wearing a face mask right now to get rid of this mess on my face thank you

You had your headphones in as you walked through the halls of the bunker, munching on a bag of chips. The boys were away on a hunt for one more day, and you were soaking up being able to eat junk without Sam suggesting a ‘healthy alternative’. You enjoyed the healthy foods, too, but you weren’t a health junky like the giant hunter.

Dancing to the beat, you hummed along, looking forward to an afternoon of pampering yourself after lunch. A nice hot bubble bath, some yummy smelling lotion, a mani/pedi, a hair mask, a fask mask, and then slipping into fresh, clean, sheets. Just the thought had you feeling a touch more relaxed.

As you turned, you back hit something warm, and firm, making you freeze. Slowly turning to look up, you gave Sam a bashful smile. Pulling your headphones from your ears, you chuckled. “Heya, Sam.” You greeted him. “You’re back early.”

He laughed, shrugging. “Hunt was easier than expected.” He told you. “We decided to come home early and surprise you. Did we interrupt something?” Sam teased, making you blush lightly.

“Nothing much.” You waved it off. “Nothing that can’t wait, anyways.” You shrugged. “Where’s Dean and Cas?” You asked, looking around them.

“Dean’s headed to his room for a nap, and I think Cas went to find food for when he wakes up.” He explained. “I heard you and came to see what you were up to.” He looked far too amused. “Want me to let you get back to your dance routine?”

Shaking your head slightly, you chuckled. “I think I’ll go work on cleaning my room.” Which was a lame thing to say, as your room was always clean. “Glad you’re home, and all in one piece.” You patted his cheek lightly.

Sam kissed the top of your head. “I’ll let you know when Cas gets back with food.” He told you before you headed towards your room.

* * *

Dean ran his hand over his face and froze. “What the hell?” He muttered before darting out of bed, and towards the closest mirror. “SAMMY!” Dean yelled.

Sam was sitting in the library, researching a new case when Dena came bolting in. “What’s the ru– what the hell?” He muttered when he looked up at his older brother. “Finally hitting puberty?” He asked.

“Laugh it up, you got it, too.” He snapped, unamused.

“No, I don’t.” Sam shook his head, not believing it.

Dean came over, and motioned to the laptop. “Open the webcam, then.” He ordered. “If you’re so sure you don’t look like you need a set of braces and a sweater vest.”

Sighing, Sam rolled his eyes. “Stereotypical much?” He muttered before opening the webcam. His eyes went wide. “OH COME ON!” He yelled. When Cas popped in, the guys looked over at him, neither sure how to tell the angel that he, too, was affected by this.

* * *

Passing the bathroom, you stopped and backed up a bit. “Um….” You were confused. “What are you three doing?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

Cas was the one who finally turned, your eyebrows shooting up. “It would seem as if we are dealing with a problem that is usually faced by pubescent teens.” He sighed. “Sam researched different remedies.” He explained, shrugging. “It would seem that they aren’t working.” He said sadly.

“They usually don’t. How did you wind up breaking out so bad, anyway?” You asked, looking at Sam and Dean as they turned to you, pouting.

“I’m guessing it was something at the motel.” Dean grumbled. “Place was seedier than usual.” He sighed. “It was that, or Gabriel is screwing with us.”

The thought wasn’t all that far from the realm of possibilities, but for now, you’d try to help them with their problems. “Alright, boys, each of you go get your comfiest pajamas, and meet me in three of the bathrooms.” You told them. “We’re going to get that spa day I wanted.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Say what now?” He asked, not sure if he had heard you correctly.

* * *

As Dean leaned back in the tub, he let out a low groan. It had taken some threats to get him in there, but now he hated to admit that you knew what you were talking about. He was the last one to get set up in the relaxing bath, and also the most difficult.

You told them to meet you in the living room after, and then had gone off to set everything up. Pampering three men, and yourself, would be difficult, but with it. You’d set a timer on each of their phones, and they were not to come out until then. Each bath had bubbles, and candles. You made each smell different, as well. All thanks to a spa kit that Claire had given you for Christmas the year before. And your birthday. And her birthday, because she was given one and didn’t want to let it go to waste.

Finally, after 45 minutes, you heard them all coming into the living room. Sam, Dean, and then Cas, filed in. They each looked more relaxed than usual, and you were glad. Each were now in a t-shirt, and lounge pants, their eyes looking around curiously. “I’m not wearing nail polish.” Dean spoke up, spotting the supplies for manicures and pedicures.

“The nail polish is for me.” You told him with a smile. “I’m still gonna treat you all to an at home spa day! I was right about the bath, right?” You teased him.

He blushed lightly. “Shut up.” He muttered, making you chuckle.

* * *

Sam’s hair was pulled back into a ‘man-bun’, and his head was back, his eyes closed. He was the first to let you put on the face mask. It was to help cleanse the skin, and help get rid of acne. “This is nice.” He said after a couple minutes. His feet were in a bin with hot water, soaking.

Cas was next to him, his head back as you spread his mask on. His blue eyes watched you, heating up your cheeks. “You have a very soft touch.” He told you.

“Well, thank you, Cas.” You smiled as you finished up. “Now, we let that set while you let your feet soak.”

He nodded. “I may request this again sometime. Even if I am blemish free. It smells quite nice.” He closed his eyes, getting comfortable.

Chuckling, you moved towards Dean, who looked a bit unsure. “I promise you, it will feel nice, and help with the acne.” You assured the stubborn hunter as you held up the tube of face mask. “And I’ll make a pie later.” You smirked as you saw his resolve fade.

Taking a deep breath, he put his feet in the hot water and leaned back. “Well, if there’s pie…” He mused, making you giggle at how childish and adorable he sounded.

“Dork.” You teased him before squirting some mask on your hand and moving closer to him. “This feels really good, it’s one of the things I do when we’re here to relax..” You told him. Your fingers moved over his face, spreading the slightly cool mixture.

As you moved against his skin, he let out a soft sigh. “Yeah, I’m starting to see the appeal of this.” He breathed.

Sam chuckled. “I think you might need more masks after this, Y/N/N.” He told you, earning a noise of agreement from Cas. “The tightening feeling is interesting, especially when I talk.”

You chuckled at how amused they seemed to be over the masks, shaking your head as you finished up with Dean. “My turn.” You smiled, moving to your own seat, where you had a small mirror set up. Your hair was pulled up, and you had a headband holding some strands back, making sure none got stuck to your face. While it wouldn’t hurt your hair, it was an annoying feeling. “We’ll relax like this for a bit, and then it’s mani/pedi time!” You said excitedly.

“I’m oddly looking forward to such an experience.” Cas admitted as you got yourself comfortable in your seat.

* * *

When it came time to peel the masks, you let the boys do that themselves. It was comical watching them do it, as Dean had tiny hairs that were stuck in some spots. “Sonovabitch!” He mumbled as a sensitive spot above his lip was pulled. “You couldn’t have warned me to shave first?” He shot you a half annoyed look.

You gave him a small smile and a shrug. “Sorry, I didn’t think of it, as I don’t have to worry about that.” You pointed out as you peeled up from your chin. “At least this should help with your breakout. It won’t be an instant cure, but still.”

Sam was the first one done, and was petting his own cheeks. “Oh, I like this.” He mused. “I might ask for some of this for my birthday.” He added, making you chuckle.

“Or should I get you a spa day at an actual spa?” You smirked when he looked at you, a huge grin on his face. “I’ll remember that, Sammy.” You winked at him.


End file.
